


I caught her in a bucket {Oneshot}

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Got bored and wrote this, Milo is briefly mentioned, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Sally is/was canonically an accountant so it's briefly mentioned, She's a shapeshifter, no beta we go down like L'manberg, not much happens, some headcanons kind of--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: On his day off, Wilbur decides to visit a nearby stream. When bringing a friend home for Milo there's suddenly a change in plans.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 23





	I caught her in a bucket {Oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> Sally isn't really described so you can imagine her any way you want. This was done kind of by accident.

It was an early morning in the new nation. The fresh smell of morning dew lingered in the air. The self-elected president stepped out of the caravan. He held a fishing pool in one hand. He traveled towards the small stream. 

Wilbur wasn’t the most confident in leaving his younger associates alone. Two out of three of them were bound to cause chaos if left alone. Though this was his day off. He didn’t really want to think about that today. Hopefully, they stay in check for one day. 

He walked through the forest, it was nice to stray away from civilization sometimes. It’s been so long since he enjoyed the little things. Once he found the stream he noticed that was more lively than ever. More salmon than ever, maybe Milo could have a friend. 

After a while of fishing, he got nothing special, a few boots, a stick, some pufferfish, and a shell or two. Wilbur looked up and noticed that it was almost dusk. Where had the time gone? Wilbur shrugged, when turned to leave he remembered that he wanted to get a friend for Milo. 

He took out a bucket and spun back to the stream. He scooped up one and started back to his home. He had to hurry or he’ll have to deal with mobs. When he was almost there he heard something. Wilbur looked around him. Was he finally going insane? Or did he actually hear something?

“Hello?” He asked supposedly to nobody, he expected no answer. He had hoped no one would answer. Until

“Hi,” the small voice replied, Wilbur, tried to wrap his head around it. He looked down at the bucket. It couldn’t be? Could it? The salmon seemed to be gazing up at Wilbur. 

“Are… are you talking to me?” He hesitated, his eyes had widened. Of course, there were beings that were not human in this world. Though, he never expected a talking salmon.

“Hehe, yes, I’m talking to you, who else would I be talking to?” The salmon laughed, the voice was higher in pitch and had a feminine tone. 

Before Wilbur could process any more of the situation it dawned on him. It was night, he panicked and quickly ran back to the van. He slammed the door and sigh, his eyes couldn’t help but land on the bucket. 

He placed the bucket on the counter. The salmon poked their head out of the water. 

“How can you talk?” 

“Well, obviously I’m not just a normal salmon.” 

“What are you then?” 

“Before we get to that, do you have any extra clothes?” Wilbur cocked an eyebrow at the bucket. Then with a blink of an eye. The bucket fell and water poured everywhere. The salmon made their way out of the water. 

Wilbur was about to say something. When there was no longer a salmon on the floor. The question finally made sense when found in replacement of a salmon was a woman. A woman with no clothes. 

He was fast to shove his face into his hands. Hiding the world around him. The woman laughed at the embarrassed man. Yet, the laugh was in a taunting way, it sounded playfully. He removes on hand but keeps his eyes shut. 

“A shapeshifter,”  
“Bingo!” She says with glee, as Wilbur blindly leads her to a closeby chest. 

“Should’ve said that before you transformed, there are children running around,” Wilbur told her, she gasped and quickly opened the chest. Wilbur tried to stay serious, but he couldn’t keep a straight face as he heard the woman shuffle through the chest. 

“And you talk about leaving out information.” the woman grumbles, and Wilbur lets out a laugh. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and he opened one eye. The woman was wearing Wilbur pre-revolution clothes. 

“Thanks for the clothes, mate,” She thanks him, Wilbur nodded, 

“No problem, by the way, names Wilbur Soot.” 

“Sally, nice to meet you, Soot.” With the introductions out the way, the two stood in silence. Wilbur was about to say something, until there was a loud slamming of the door that drew their attention towards that. 

Two kids, one taller than the other. They came in and rushed toward Wilbur. 

“Wilbur!” one kid shouted, and the two bounced with energy. The blond one started rambling about something. 

“These your kids?” Sally asked, and Wilbur looked at her, 

“As if I could have fathered these cretins,” She snickered at his comment, as the two seemed to have not noticed that they weren’t paying attention.

The smaller of the two looked up at the unknown woman. He tugged on his friend’s sleeve and it immediately shut him up. The two saw that Wilbur was focusing on the woman.

“Is that your new girlfriend, Wilby?” The blond barked, Wilbur looked down at the two. As they continue to make fun of him.

“I’m their brother,” Wilbur groaned, Sally hummed. 

“Aren’t you quite old to have such a young brother?” She questioned, 

“Yeah, Wilbur’s super old!” The blond said, 

“Yeah, he’s ancient!” the smaller one joined in. Wilbur’s patience was practically gone. 

“Enough, this isn’t my girlfriend, and you two should be in bed.” Wilbur said and shooed the too the back of the van. The two were kept joking about Wilbur and Sally but as soon the door shut. It was quiet again.

The rest of the night went smooth. Wilbur offered for her to stay for the night. Sally took it since she didn’t like dealing with mobs either. 

“So can you only turn into a fish?” Wilbur asked her, while he cooked up some mutton.

“Yeah,” she responded as she looked through one chest. Wilbur turned,

“That’s it, sounds kind of boring.” He said, Sally, nodded,

“It is, I could’ve been a fox, funny enough.” She said, Wilbur took out the mutton and looked back at her. 

“Really?” 

“My mother was a fox shape-shifter, along with the majority of her bloodline,” she told him, taking an item out and analyzing it. Wilbur gave her a piece of mutton and she gladly took it. 

“You really tainted the bloodline then,” He laughed, Sally mirrored him and laughed as well. 

“Well, good chance if I ever kid it could be a fox, recleanse the bloodline if you say.” The two further the conversation as they ate. The night passed quickly, Wilbur didn’t even when dawn had bled into the sky. 

Wilbur and Sally decided to leave early. Carrying her in a bucket again was so surreal. They kept talking about random topics. It made the journey much more enjoyable. Even if Wilbur preferred silence. 

They reached the stream in no time. Wilbur released her into the water, she lingered a little longer. Wilbur decided to speed up the conversation,

“Question, is your village nearby?”

“Sadly no, it’s pretty far. Though I don’t believe this will be our last meeting.”

“Another question,”

“Shoot,”

“I’m the president as you, but what do you do?”

“I’m an accountant,” Sally answered, as she started to swim. Wilbur waved goodbye. Sally flicked her tail as a goodbye. He saw the salmon swim further and further away. He had hope that he would see her again. As soon as she was fully out of sight he left and followed the trail back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you today. I hope your good, don't forget to drink some water or something to eat. I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you a good rest of the day.


End file.
